Missunderstanding
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler.. Jacob tells Nessie that he's in love with her. But he hurts her, because she doesn't like the way he said it.. Nessie POV. One-shot. R&R. SM owns everything.


Me and Jacob was walking hand in hand in the forest. His hand felt warm in mine, but I liked it. We didn't say much, we didn't talked at all. I waited for him to speak, because I knew what it meant when he is quiet. It only meant one thing - He wanted to talk with me about something, but he didn't know how to begin.

"Jake, just come out with it"

We stopped walk.

"What do you mean?"

I dropped his hand and put me in front of him.

"Come on, I know you better than you know yourself. Just tell me what it is"

"Eh.. Nessie.. I don't know"

I put my hand on his cheek, without show him anything.

"Please Jake, say it. How hard can it be?"

He touched my hand with his.

"I like to feel your hand on my cheek, Nessie"

AH, I'm going crazy if he doesn't tell me soon.

"I like it too. But please, tell me before I'm going crazy"

He smiled. Oh, how I loved to see him smile. Concentration, Nessie, don't let him dazzle you.

"It's not gonna work this time. You have to tell me what's on your mind"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I sighed when he closed his mouth again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope"

"Why don't you tell me then?!"

I put my hand off his cheek and folded my arms.

"Okay, if you want me to tell it, then I'll do it"

He took a deep breath while I waited for him to continue.

"Okay.."

He strooke my cheek with his hand.

"I love you"

"I love you too. But that's not what you want to tell me, am I right?"

"Right"

"And..?"

"I just don't know what to say"

Oh, come on.

"Jake, you can tell me everything. You can talk to me about everything. You're my best friend"

"That's what I need to talk to you about"

What is he trying to say? That he doesn't want to be my friend any more? Will Jacob leave me?! No, it can't be true. He loves me. He just told me that. I love him too. He can't leave me.

"Calm down Nessie, it's not such a big deal"

It isn't?

"I just wanted to tell you that.. The werewolf has fall in love with the loch ness monster"

He smiled. And I was furious. What did he mean?! DID HE JUST SAID THAT I AM THE LOCH NESS MONSTER?!

"STUPID DOG!"

I could feel the tears fill my eyes while I ran away.

"NESSIE, WAIT! I JUST TRIED TO BE FUNNY!"

Funny, huh? It is funny to call me the loch ness monster?! I ran all the way to the cottage. Momma was waiting for me outside the cottage, but I just past her and went through the door.

"What happend?"

I could hear momma follow me into my bedroom.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I was in my bed and cried. Momma sat beside me on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair.

"It's nothing special, momma"

"Why are you crying, then?"

"It just Jacob. He's a stupid dog"

"I thought you loved him"

"I did.. Or, I do. I think"

"What happend?"

"He called me the loch ness monster, momma"

I started to cry even more.

"Oh, honey.. I don't know what to say"

I sat up and hugged her.

"Momma, you don't need to say something. Just keep him away from me"

Momma held me tighter to her body.

"If you don't want to see him, you don't have too. But may I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"In which context he called you the loch ness moster?"

"It doesn't matter, momma"

"Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

I love my momma, because she don't press me to tell something I don't want to tell. Maybe, because she know she always finds it out anyway. But that doesn't matter, she's the best mom in the entire world.

"I love you momma"

"I love you too Renesmee"

We just hugged each other a while, without talking. Then, I decided to ask her something.

"Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"When daddy said he was in love with you.."

I didn't know how to ask her.

"Yes?"

"I just wonder.. What did he say?"

Momma laughed.

"Please, momma.."

"It's just a pretty funny memory, darling"

Funny. Just like Jake wanted it would be. But it hadn't been fun. Not at all. But daddy couldn't be so stupid as Jacob. So I was waiting for momma to tell me about it.

"We were in the meadow. I remember it clearly. It was sunny that day. That day I got to see him sparkle for the first time. And then, he suddely said it"

"What did he said, momma?"

"He said 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb'"

Daddy called momma a lamb? Well, it's not as bad as 'the loch ness monster', I think.

"Jacob said he was in love with you when he called you 'the loch ness monster', am I right, honey?"

Like I said.

"Yeah, your right. He said something stupid like 'the werewolf has fall in love with the loch ness monster'"

"Oh.. Baby.. I really think that Jacob only was trying to be funny"

"How could he think he was funny when he called me that?"

"I don't know.. But, when I found out that he had started to call you 'Nessie', I was furious. I didn't want my baby to be called after the loch ness monster, so I told him it. Or, maybe "told" is the wrong word. I yelled. But, you know how Jacob is. He thought it was funny"

Oh. I didn't know that. Jacob had really just tried to be funny.

"Oh, momma.. I have to call him"

"You don't need to do anything"

Jacob? I looked at the door and there, in the doorway, he stood. My Jacob.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be at the big house if you need me, honey"

Momma kissed my forehead before she was gone.

"Jake.."

He walked towards my bed - me. I stood up in one second and threw myself against him. I hugged him and I could feel his varm arms around my body.

"I'm in love with you too, Jake. I love you"

He picked me up so I could press my lips against his.

* * *

  
I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes.. :P Like I have told you before, my English sucks..  
I hoped you liked it, anyway.. If you nice enough to review, I love you :D

Thanks for reading this story.

xoxo  
Ew


End file.
